


Unfamiliar

by Mighty_Penguin_96



Series: One Word Prompts [2]
Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Cuban/Italian Veronica, One Shot, Short Drabble, friendly pet names, mac and veronica is only visible if you squint but i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 10:31:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18715240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mighty_Penguin_96/pseuds/Mighty_Penguin_96
Summary: written 5/3/2019





	Unfamiliar

**Author's Note:**

> written 5/3/2019

The feeling of Veronica's new 'uniform' was odd, to say the least. It's not that she needed a makeover- although to be fair, her makeup was off that day- but Heather Chandler said it was like a dresscode.

She also didn't like Westerburg parties; they were loud, with pulsing lights and people suffocating her, pressing against her, unfamiliar and too much, too much, too much- 

"Ronnie?"

Veronica snapped out of her thoughts, to face a worried Heather McNamara. She realized she had been zoning out, tapping the table ~~panicked~~ idly. 

"Ugh, such a pillowcase," Chandler groaned.

"Shut up, Heather, she looked panicked," Mac's voice was soft, but commanding.

Veronica shook her head, clearing her thoughts. "No, I'm okay, Conejita. Just thinking. What did I miss?"

**Author's Note:**

> I don't hate it but I wish it was longer


End file.
